


Fantasies Fulfilled

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-07
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Hermione has a fantasy that Charlie and Harry help her fulfill.





	Fantasies Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Author's Notes: Written as a gift for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=inell)[**inell**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/inell/) for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=harry_holidays)[**harry_holidays**](http://www.livejournal.com/community/harry_holidays/) Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=simons_flower)[**simons_flower**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/simons_flower/) for the beta. Just in case you were wondering [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=redblaze)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/redblaze/)**redblaze** Ron's okay. *grins*  


* * *

Hermione held her breath as Charlie tied the blindfold around her eyes. His fingers caressed her cheek briefly before he kissed her slowly, his tongue sliding between her parted lips, and she shivered as his fingers ran down her bare arms.  
  
"Charlie…" She lifted her hips, trying to get closer to him. "What do you have planned?"  
  
Charlie said nothing as he lifted her wrist to his mouth and suckled briefly on her pulse point before binding her hand to the bed. He trailed kisses up her arm, across her shoulder, and finally he nipped the tender shell of her ear.  
  
"We talked about fantasies," Charlie whispered as he barely grazed her breasts with the tips of his fingers. "About you losing control…about what you fantasized about at school…"  
  
"Charlie," Hermione protested as he bound her other hand. "I don't need fantasies anymore…I have you and that's more than enough."  
  
He dipped his head to kiss her slowly, as if he was savoring the taste of her mouth, and she moaned against his lips. She could feel the rough hairs on his chest brushing against her breasts, she could smell the scent of dragon hide that seemed to linger around him, and she could taste a hint of Firewhisky on his tongue. His hands grazed her sides, causing her to shiver. When he finally broke the kiss her pussy was dripping wet and aching for him.  
  
She felt the bed move as he rose, heard the whisper of a zipper, then this trousers hitting the floor. The bedroom door opened and shut just as quickly and there was a low murmur of voices.  
  
"Charlie," Hermione said uncertainly. "Is there someone else here?"  
  
A finger pressed against her lips, she could feel the leather from some type of glove against cheek, and suddenly there were new lips against hers. The taste was familiar, as if the person had been eating Pumpkin Pasties before kissing her, and there was the lingering smell of broom polish surrounding the person kissing her. The kiss was bold, his tongue brushing hers, drawing a whimper from Hermione. She felt the stranger smile against her lips.  
  
Charlie's hands slid up and down her thighs she knew they were his hands from scar that lingered on his palm as another hand trailed down the line of her neck.  
  
"Hermione," Charlie said before pressing a kiss just above her mound. "We want to hear you and if we don't hear you we'll stop. Beg us to fuck you like a wanton slut…fuck your pussy and your arse at the same time…"  
  
"Oh Circe," Hermione moaned as lips trailed a line of fire to her exposed breasts. "Who is it…oh fuck that feels brilliant…"  
  
The stranger was nipping at Hermione's nipples, tugging them hard with his teeth, and his leather-clad hands tangled with Charlie's between her legs. The brush of leather against her folds drew a deep moan from her and the stranger moved lower, trailing his lips over the swell of her stomach. She felt Charlie holding her open as the stranger's lips closed around her clit.  
  
"Oh…yes…lick me…yes…fuck me…" she whimpered as the man teased her clit with the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Yes, doesn't she taste brilliant?" Charlie moved up the bed and she could feel his cock hard and weeping against her side. "I could fuck her with my mouth all day. Make her come over and over again. I love when she begs me for it."  
  
Hermione couldn't think, she could only feel, as the man between her legs pushed her thighs wider and drove his tongue into her cunt. He fucked her pussy with his tongue while Charlie whispered into her ear. Hermione could feel the blood rushing from her head and the pleasure was almost overwhelming. She tried to lift her hips, only to feel them held down by those leather-clad hands.  
  
"You want to know whose tongue that is, don't you, Hermione?" Charlie growled into her ear. "It could be anyone…Ron, George, Fred, Bill…" His fingers tugged her nipples hard. "Remus or maybe even Tonks…" Her head thrashed on the bed as he continued to pull at her nipples.  
  
"Please…oh fuck that's good," Hermione whimpered as the man between her legs began sucking her clit hard. "Show me, please show me who it is…"  
  
Charlie's lips claimed hers and his tongue parted her lips, his fingers twisted her nipples, and she arched her back.  
  
"You want to see, luv?" Charlie growled. "You want to know who's making you beg?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione hissed as Charlie laved her nipple with his tongue. "Please Charlie…"  
  
His hands slid up her throat and behind her head. He loosened the tie from around her eyes and trailed his lips down her neck, nibbling on the cords, as he slowly pulled it from her eyes. Hermione whimpered as he tugged her nipple with his lips and slowly opened her eyes. She could see the top of Charlie's head as his mouth darted from one breast to the other. She allowed her gaze to trail lower and her eyes met a pair of emerald green ones from between her legs. The heat in his gaze, coupled with the feeling of his tongue circling her clit, sent her over the edge. Her body shook as she shattered apart beneath his mouth. He stayed with her, laving her clit with his tongue, until she whimpered.  
  
"Harry," she moaned. "Oh god…does Ron know you're here?"  
  
Harry pulled himself off the bed. " Charlie told me that you use to fantasize about watching Ron and I, watching Ron take me, hearing me beg him to fuck me, and if you'd told us we would have let you watch."  
  
Hermione shuddered, moaning when Charlie stood and moved behind Harry.  
  
"Did you know," Charlie said as he unbuttoned Harry's shirt, "that Hermione could be so dirty? Do you see how wet you made her pussy?" He threaded his hands through Harry's hair and Hermione moaned. "Let me taste her on you, Harry."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as Charlie's lips took possession of Harry's. His hands slid over Harry's bare chest and lingered at the flies on Harry's trousers. Hermione writhed as she watched Harry's tongue slide into Charlie's mouth and when Charlie's hand opened the flies on Harry's trousers and slid inside she bit her lip so hard that she drew blood.  
  
"Fuck," Charlie growled when he released Harry's lips. "No wonder my brother is so fucking happy."  
  
He pushed Harry's trousers down and Harry turned in his arms. "Tell us, Hermione, do you want to see our cocks rubbing together, do you want to see his mouth on my cock?"  
  
"She's such a dirty girl," Charlie moaned as Harry's hand closed around both their cocks and began to slowly stroke them. "I bet her secret fantasy is to watch you and Ron while I take her from behind."  
  
"Oh please fuck me," Hermione whimpered from the bed. "Both of you fuck me…I'm begging you."  
  
Harry turned his gaze to Hermione and with a wave of his hand she was freed. She struggled to her knees and both men joined her on the bed. She wasted no time sliding her hand around Charlie's cock and taking Harry deep into her mouth. Harry's hands threaded through her hair and she looked up to find him exchanging open mouth kisses with Charlie. It was indecent the way their tongues met in the air, sliding against each other, and she moaned around Harry's cock.  
  
She could taste Harry's precum on her tongue, she could feel the wetness on the tip of Charlie's cock, and, with a moan, she released Harry.  
  
"Fuck me." Her hand slid between her legs, sliding over her clit, and she moaned loudly. "Please fuck me, both of you inside me…"  
  
Charlie allowed Harry to push him back on the bed and Harry's hands slid around Hermione's waist. She loved the way the leather felt against her skin and when he lifted her over Charlie's cock and slid her down slowly she cried out his name. He cupped her breast before tugging one of his gloves off with his teeth. His lips trailed a line of fire down her back and he pushed her shoulders forwarded when he reached the curve of her arse. She expected to feel his fingers inside her but when she felt his tongue circling her puckered hole she nearly screamed with pleasure. His tongue dipped inside, stretching her, and she slowly rocked back and forth. Charlie's hand was between her legs, rubbing her clit, and his lips closed around her nipple.  
  
"Is he tonguing you, Hermione?" Charlie growled and bit her nipple hard. "Is he fucking you with his tongue?"  
  
"Yes…" Hermione keened and circled her hips.  
  
"Tell him how much you love it."  
  
"Fuck me with your tongue, Harry," Hermione cried out. "Then fuck me like the dirty slut I am."  
  
Harry began driving his tongue inside her, abruptly pulling out and whispering a charm, and Hermione felt wetness in her arse. She moaned as he drove his fingers deep inside her arse, stretching her, and she pushed back to meet his thrust. His teeth clamped down on her shoulder.  
  
"Now, Harry," Hermione growled and he removed his fingers. She felt his cock press against her hole and moaned as he slowly slid inside. It took a moment to find rhythm but when he did, she never felt so full. "Oh Circe, Oh yes…fill me with your cocks."  
  
She whimpered when Charlie rose on his elbows and captured Harry's lips over her shoulder. She turned her head and darted her tongue between their lips. She moaned as Harry sucked the tip of her tongue before gripping her hips and driving her down on Charlie's cock.  
  
Back and forth they rocked her, driving her to the brink, and when their fingers tangled in her pussy she felt herself hovering on the edge.  
  
"So good…I'm going to come…milk your cocks dry…so good…"  
  
"Such a bad girl aren't you, Hermione?" Harry whispered in her ear. "Such a dirty bookworm always hiding behind her books. So wet for us…so fucking wet."  
  
She screamed as his words drove her over the edge and pulled Charlie behind her. She clenched around Harry's cock and his teeth clamped down on the cords of her neck as he continued to pound her arse. She whimpered when he thrust a final time and, with a hoarse shout, spilled inside her.  
  
The three of them collapsed on the bed, a heap of tangled limbs, and Harry raised and eyebrow at her.  
  
"All right there, Hermione?"  
  
"Never better. But, Harry, what about Ron?"  
  
A hoarse voice called out from the chair on the other side of the room, "Ron's all right."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened when Ron pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak and her eyes drank in the erection tenting his jeans.  
  
"I'm all right but my husband needs a shower," Ron growled and pulled Harry from the bed. He claimed his lips in a brutal kiss. "You can watch if you want."  
  
Hermione met Charlie's eyes and he winked, "I'm good for another go if you are. So, did we fulfill your fantasy?"  
  
Hermione pulled Charlie down the hall behind her and she heard the shower begin. "Oh yes, fantasy fulfilled."


End file.
